Dark Souls Wiki:Chat Rules
The following is a list of the rules users should abide by while in the Dark Souls wiki's Discord Chat. To suggest any changes or ask any questions, please post here. These rules are always subject to change. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are responsible for upholding the rules of chat. They are allowed to kick or ban users, should their actions violate chat rules. If you feel your kick or ban was unjustified, please bring it up with an Administrator or Bureaucrat. All Administrators, Bureaucrats and Discussions Moderators are automatically Chat Moderators, and therefore have the same abilities. Below is a list of all users who have the status of Chat Moderator or higher: Chat Moderators *Olly of Duke *TheHavelRock Discussions Moderators *Odysseus Knight *Gameemo *WizardGem595 Administrators *ShadowBeast109 Bureaucrats *Matsczon Chat Mods should always be fair and give warnings before resorting to kicking or banning a user. Reasons for a kick or ban should always be given unless in special circumstances where an instant kick or ban is easily justified and warranted. Should you feel your kick or ban was unjustified, please bring it to the attention of an Admin or Bureaucrat with screenshots or chat logs for evidence. The Admin or Bureaucrat will then review the evidence and make a decision. Possible Chat Mod power abuses are kicking/banning without reason or warning, kicking/banning for having an opposing belief, or threatening other users with kicks/bans for no warranted reason. Chat Moderators found to be abusing their power will be subjected to revoking of their Chat Moderator priveleges. Rules 1. Undefined Rules Just because something is not listed here does not necessarily mean that thing is allowed. Chat Mods/Admins reserve the right to kick or ban a user who does an act that is clearly wrong or disruptive but is not specifically listed as being against the rules. 2. Cussing Cussing in chat is not necessarily something that will result in a punishment. Cussing in a way that makes the chat an unfriendly environment is disallowed. 3. Language There is to be no use of words that could be interpreted as offensive. This includes slurs and misuse of terms relating to things such as mental or physical conditions, or abuse. A rule of thumb to use would be if the word could offend someone in the way you use it, odds are you shouldn't say it. 4. Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting, or the use of an alternate account, usually to circumvent a ban, is never allowed in chat. You have one account and should use only that one account, do not flood the chat with multiple accounts. Should a user be found to be using an alternate account, the alternate account will be banned indefinitely. If an alternate account is used to circumvent a ban, that account will be banned infinitely and the duration of your current ban will be extended. 5. Topics Users should avoid bringing up any controversial topics, as these can spark negative reaction from other users. Should someone bring up a topic that is controversial, it will be stopped immediately if there is any sort of negative reaction from any other users in chat. At no point should a conversation be interrupted due to the disruptive nature of another conversation. 6. Links Linking is allowed for any appropriate content. Prohibited content includes but is not limited to: Shock sites, jump scare videos (must first warn all others), pornographic content, NSFW images, piracy sites, and any other sites that in any way are linked to illegal content. It is also requested that users do not use bit.ly or other link shorteners as it hides the site the link leads to. Mugenmonkey build links should also be shortened by using the "Minify" option at the bottom of the page. 7. Roleplay Minor RP is allowed, but should not be used in a way that could be considered spam. All RP must remain appropriate and never under any circumstances become sexual or otherwise inappropriate. Should an RP become inappropriate, it must immediately stop. As RP isn't a focus of this server, it is also advised to keep it to single message replies or short sessions. 8. Spam Spamming links, words, symbols, or anything else will result in the user being kicked or banned after repeated offenses. Spam is annoying and very much frowned upon. This includes excessive CAPS LOCK or long messages that disrupt a conversation, or do not instigate a conversation of their own, such as copypastas. 9. Behavior All users should behave in a civil manner. Debates are allowed in chat as long as they are done so in a civil manner. Any debates that stoop to uncivil manners will be stopped by a chat mod or admin. Users should act mature whilst in chat, as this is supposed to be a mature environment. A little immaturity now and then never hurt anyone, but constantly acting immature is disallowed. 10. Solicitation Any attempt to coerce other users into doing actions they wouldn't otherwise do, such as disclosing personal information or buying a product, is prohibited as it is considered solicitation. 11. Bullying/Harassment This wiki has a zero tolerance policy on bullying. Bullying is considered the targeting of someone and speaking to them in a derogatory or otherwise harassment-like way due to their nationality, gender, sexual orientation, religion, interests, sociological factors (spelling, grammar, intellect, etc), psychological state (mental illnesses) or physical appearance. The act of threatening another user is also a serious offense and will be considered a severe act of harassment. "Teasing" someone is fine, but should they become upset then the teasing must stop. 12. Private user interaction Wiki staff may volunteer to act as a mediator in the event of private conflict between two or more users in the server. However, they hold no formal responsibility to do so. In extreme cases, such as bullying or other overtly hostile behavior that harms the reciever, staff reserves the right to punish the offending user through bans, should the problem persist. 13. Spoilers Spoilers are considered the posting of any information about content or games of which not everyone in chat may have taken part of. Spoilers should only be posted for the sake of discussing them or informing other users. As such, spoiling for the sake of spoiling is not allowed. Spoilers are to be kept in the #spoilers channel for the first two months following the latest original release of a medium, but the channel may be used for discussing any spoiler the poster does not want to post in other channels. Additionally, if you know a user is currently playing a game or wants to avoid spoilers, do not spoil that content unless said user specifically requests it, regardless of the age of said content. 14. Sharing content Users may share fan content such as fan art, streams, video and other media. If you post someone else's content it is polite but not required to credit the author, if the content itself does not already do so. (An example of this would be a video that is not on the original author's own channel.) Staff have the right to forbid users from advertising if they, or their content, does not benefit the community, or if the advertising or content breaks any other rules. 15. Using Rythm Rythm is a third-party bot that can play music. Rythm is to be kept in the DSRL voice channel and commands should be kept in #radio_lordran. The posting of songs is allowed by any user as long as they are in the relevant voice channel. Additionally, only music should be queued and the original requester, staff and the majority of present users all reserve the right to skip songs as they deem necessary. Reposting songs that have been skipped is not recommended, but it is also not allowed to abuse the skip function to disrupt the music that is being played. Although staff has the ability to bypass the usual vote to instantly skip a song, they are not allowed to do so unless the song is somehow inappropriate, such as due to length, lyrics or poor audio quality. Category:Site administration